


Reconsider

by Ziddia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziddia/pseuds/Ziddia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can change from one silly mistake?</p><p>John decides not to blast off to the Seventh Gate under Terezi's orders. But what will change from just this one little choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconsider

**Author's Note:**

> Tired and just want this concept out now. Should be writing more soon. Very soon.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Follow ziddiaeots.tumblr.com for updates.
> 
> Edit: ugh, fixed up a bunch of problems. AO3's mobile interface is rather difficult >.

Homestuck: Reconsider - Prologue

John readies himself for takeoff. Despite their earlier problems, he has found that they are, in fact, helpful - or at least, the shitty leetspeaking one is. She was giving him the equivalent of a cheat code, for this stupid game that he had somehow ended up playing with his friends.

Unfocusing his eyes for a moment, he looked into the lenses of the Serious Business goggles. Every time he thought about them, he found himself standing up a little straighter, resolve a little stronger. These goggles were a pretty big deal.

He quickly ran through his conversation with the blind troll, trying to pick up where he had last been. It was fairly easy to find, especially with serious business mode activated. He quickly looked over some of her most recent messages.

EB: and see if this dumbass code actually does the trick.   
GC: OK JOHN  
GC: ONC3 YOU M4K3 1T 1M SUR3 3V3N YOU 4ND YOUR UND3RD3V3LOP3D BON3 NOOK W1LL B3 4BL3 TO F1GUR3 OUT WH4T TO DO   
GC: T4LK TO YOU ON TH3 OTH3R S1D3 >:] 

Well that was nice of her! It sure was good to have such great friends. At least, he thought the troll was friendly. It was impossible to tell, when the only thing you can see of them is their mouths. And sometimes their eyes and noses.

John equipped the jetpack and readied himself to fly. Despite some trepidation - he was going to meet his Denizen! What would happen if he went and met the most dangerous creature on his planet? - he was excited, and ready for the adventure.

Pchoooooooo!

He exploded upwards, at speeds exceeding a hundred miles an hour, and it seemed impossible that the extreme forces weren't destroying his face and body - but then, doing the impossible had been pretty easy since he started Sburb.

As he flew, though, he started to question himself. Why should he go and kill his Denizen? Why should he go and fly to some gate he wasn't fully prepared for? Why was he listening to a troll that he met over the Internet?

For that matter, why was he listening to anyone he met over the Internet?

Slowly, he turned the nose of the jetpack away, and slowly spiraled back to the ground. That adventure would be perfect for another day, but not right now.

It wasn't long before the troll sent him a message. The trolls never left him alone, even for a moment, honestly.

GC: JOHN  
GC: WH4T H4PP3N3D TO TH3 PL4N?  
EB: i guess i just reconsidered? :p  
GC: UGH OK4Y TH3N  
GC: 1 W1LL T4LK TO YOU SOON BUT FOR NOW YOU N33D TO GO 4ND T4LK TO TH3 COOLK1D

So that went well. The troll isn't even angry!

Sk

Maybe he should go and talk to Dave, then.

Yeah.


End file.
